Solid-state drives (SSDs) may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds.
SSDs may utilize non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), resistive random access memory (ReRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, or the like. In some examples, each memory device includes multiple memory cells arranged in blocks, and each block includes multiple pages. In order to improve data retention, a controller in the SSD may perform a background media scan (BGMS) process that periodically reads data from the blocks. As such, the controller can either relocate data stored in the block or page to another block or page to refresh the data, or the controller can monitor a bit error rate (BER) of a page or block to determine whether the page or block is decaying. The BGMS workload has increased with an increase in SSD size, as more data must be scanned in the same amount of time to prevent data decay. To handle the increased workload, the BGMS process utilizes more processing resources in the SSD, which may decrease the overall performance of the SSD.